


But oh, that other 50%...

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cupboard Sex, Dinosaurs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Possessive Behavior, Protective Owen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: She’s changed during the past year, but not much. She’s wearing a tight emerald green dress, cut at the front, but not too dramatically, he thinks. Her red hair is longer and she’s curled it loosely. She barely has a touch of make up on, save for some mascara and a shock of bright red lipstick. She’s stunning.





	But oh, that other 50%...

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t bring myself to apologise for this, this is all the Jurassic Park creators fault, for that sexy underlying UST between Claire and Owen, it’s messed with me! So I borrowed the characters and look what happened! Hope you enjoy x

Owen walked around the giant house slowly, cautiously, feeling very aware that at this moment, he is prey. He’s in the huge library and he feels trapped, despite its high walls and glass ceilings. He can hear so much noise coming from the large room next door.

He’d snuck in the back door, hoping to get in and out before he was discovered. He’s here for one reason and one reason only.

He feels himself tensing and he wishes he was wearing his jeans, henley, waistcoat and boots opposed to this restricting tuxedo jacket. He probably needs more freedom to move, as he runs away.

He can see the three of them circling him, eyes on him, as if they’d been trained to hunt him down and as they make their approach, the click, click, click on the hard floor as they begin their advance reminds him of something. Something dangerous.

One is either side of him, one is heading directly down the middle.

He knows he’s fucked.

He crouches slightly, hands out, palms open to signal no aggression, but he frowns and grits his teeth to show his dominance. He won’t survive this otherwise.

They’re on him.

“Stay right there,” he bites out.

“Oh, very cute Mr, Grady but you can’t control us like your raptors,” a sharp toothed, leggy, blond is saying to him. She taps the heel of her ridiculous shoe on the ground as she speaks to him.

He relaxes his posture slightly and grins.

“Why not Helena, the principle is the same right? You and your two sisters here have the same killer instincts right?” and his tone, though light, suggests he’s not fully joking. 

He looks from left to right and the two women who had flanked him so he couldn’t escape, Helena’s sisters, were dressed similarly, with equally high heels and tight dresses. Their hair do’s are tight to their heads in business styles and Owen spares a thought that actually, they’re 100 times more terrifying than the raptors.

“Owen, you know why we invited you, can we just cut the shit?” The girl to his left says.

“Lucy, I’ve told you a thousand times, I am not going to run the op on that Island,” he is losing his patience.

“Oh come now Owen, we have 3 new baby raptors there, ready to hatch this week, you know you want to be a part of it,” the girl to his right chips in.

“Julia, you were always the one with the most sense growing up, why are you even here?” he pleads with her, knowing by the flat look in her eyes, he has no chance of getting out of this alive.

“Owen,” Helena demands his attention again and he brings his eyes front, “look. I tried to tell you on the phone but you wouldn’t listen. It’s happening. With or without you. Uncle Lockwoods dream is going ahead. He may not have thought of it as a park again, but times change. Without you, people will die. Do you want that on your conscience?” And it’s exactly the wrong thing to say.

“Fuck you Helena,” he spits, “you have no right to do this. I deliberately told you no and that wasn’t good enough so you had to get her involved.”

The “her”, they are all aware, is the only reason Owen stepped foot in this building tonight.

He can hear the thrum of the party next door, the one designed to introduce the plans for the new park, on the new island and he wonders if he stood on the balcony in the ballroom, how long would it take him to spot a lock of flaming hair.

“Owen, darling, she wanted to be here. You know what she’s like. I know you haven’t seen her in a year but she’s still the same old stubborn Claire. We pulled her back from an op helping defend elephant sanctuary’s from poachers, in Thailand, with that friend, that Dino-vet of hers. She told me to fuck off first too,” Helena grins and narrows her eyes, “until I told her you were coming... the thing is, we’re not going to take no for an answer.”

Owen knows he’s been had. If he hadn’t been too stubborn to pick up the phone and just call her first, instead of coming here, they would have worked out the only reason either of them would have entertained this idea, was to see and support the other.

They may hate each other 50% of the time but oh, that other 50%... Fuck.

Owen is going to blame that 50% for why he didn’t see Lucy come at him with a tranquilliser dart and then all he sees is black peaceful nothing.

 

——————————

 

He comes to, in a dark cell in the basement. Well shit, he’s been here before.

He blinks his eyes open slowly, from the floor, when he realises it was actually a noise that had woken him.

Claire Dearing is on her knees, reaching through the bars and flicking his leg, whispering rapidly at him.

“Owen! Wake up you asshole, they’re going to notice I’m missing any minute,” she sounds pissed.

Owen sits up and looks at her through the bars and her mouth opens in a pretty little “oh” while he takes her in.

She’s changed in the past year, but not much. She’s wearing a tight emerald green dress, cut at the front, but not too dramatically, he thinks. Her red hair is longer and she’s curled it loosely. She barely has a touch of make up on, save for some mascara and a shock of bright red lipstick. She’s stunning.

Owen’s eyes are glued to her lips and he thinks of that mouth wrapped around his big, hard dick. She licks her lips.

He’s so fucked.

“Owen! For fucks sake, are you even listening to me,” she shakes the bars at him, “we have to go!“ 

He stands up, blinking away the last effects of the tranquilliser.

“Nice to see you too my Angel,” he quips, his grin real this time, “you look great by the way.”

She rolls her eyes at him.

“Great enough that you let me go halfway across the world and didn’t come with me when I asked you to huh?” She all but growls.

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be?” Owen says.

“I hate to point it out but you informed me you were going and told me to pack a bag. The night before. There was no ‘asking’ me to come,” he points out, reasonably.

“Well you clearly didn’t want to, did you, seeing as you left that morning before I woke up,” she’s still furious.

“Hey whoah, I told you before bed, I wanted to talk about it and you couldn’t expect me to up and leave overnight and you rolled over and said you needed at least 8 hours sleep because of your long haul flight!” Now he’s getting mad.

“Well I understood,” she growls.

“I don’t think you fucking do,” he’s furious and he rarely swears at her, so she’s quiet. They stare at each other for a moment.

“Owen,” she begins, not able to hold the silence.

“No Claire, for once in your goddamned life, you listen. You control everything. Everything. I’m fine with that usually, absolutely fine, but when you expect me to dump my life overnight to follow you half way across the world,” he’s ranting more than he usually does,

“You lived in a van!” She interrupts.

“Listen!” he exclaims, “listen to me. I would have gone. I would have followed you, if you had shown me, just for one second that my decision mattered as well. That you weren’t going to leave me, regardless. Or we could have done long distance. I love that you’re bossy, I love you for being organised and it helps me sometimes, but I’m never going to be that guy. You shouldn’t have gone to sleep. We could have stayed up, talked, fucked, whatever, but we would have done it together. You turned your back on us that night.” He finishes.

She just stares at him, wide eyed. The silence is deafening. She’s never been so quiet for so long.

“Oh yeah, You can speak,” Owen tells her.

“I love you too,” is all she says.

“What?” He’s exasperated. Women. Give him raptors any day of the week to understand, but not women.

“I didn’t leave. I didn’t get the flight and I looked for you and I wasn’t going to go. I stayed for another month and drove all around Maine looking for you,” She has tears in her eyes.

“No,” Owen begins.

“My turn, now you shut up,” she growls again gripping the bars, “I would never have gone without you. I thought you’d enjoy it, we weren’t tied to any other projects but in the morning, when I realised how it must have come across I went looking for you. And I kept looking, but you just vanished. Didn’t answer my calls.”

“I threw my phone in the lake because I knew I’d keep drunk dialling you and the Thailand connection would have cost more than my van,” he looks dumbstruck by this revelation.

“Well I tried. You’re such a stubborn ass, do you know that?” She smiles softly.

“Right back atcha sweetheart,” he smiles, still a little unsure of his welcome.

“I flew out later that month when I realised I wouldn’t be able to find you...” she says quietly and Owen thinks they’ve both fucked up badly.

They could have been together this whole year, but actually, he’s beginning to think this push and pull, this is more them and he loves it. He wants it forever.

“You still love me?” He asks, grin back on his face.

“Yeah I suppose,” Claire rolls her eyes, “the Tux isn’t doing it for me though, I prefer your jeans.”

There’s that other 50%.

Just like that, they’re back. 

He grabs her face through the bars and licks into her mouth and desperate for some friction he throws his weight into the door, fuck these bars, keeping them apart.

She’s panting and he thinks she’s groaning loud when he realises the door is swinging open. They step apart.

“Are you fucking kidding me, they didn’t lock it?” Owen’s incredulous but grabs her hand and they run for it.

As they get to the top of the stairs into the main house again, he hears that unmistakeable click, click, click, of a trio of heels coming toward them.

They are back in the library and from the last time they were here before tonight, Owen spots the same little secret cupboard Maisie had hidden them in, from the Indo-raptor. He tugs Claire into it and pulls the door shut, just before the three sisters come around the corner. 

There isn’t much room at all, Owen has his back to the wall, head bent slightly and Claire’s back is tucked against his front.

He can’t help the little roll of his hips against her perfect ass and she moans slightly, so he puts his hand over her mouth.

The clicking heels stop just outside the door and they both hold their breath.

“Lucy, I’m telling you, we gave him enough tranq for an adult Triceratops, he’s going to be out the whole flight to Isla Nublar,” Helena says.

Owen can’t help whisper into Claire’s ear,

“Wrong again, bitch, should have locked the cage,” and Claire silently laughs but it just presses her against Owen’s hard dick. They both groan softly.

He can’t help it when he skates his free hand up her firm thigh and pushes her dress up over her pert ass.

She’s whimpering and rocking back against him.

“Shhh baby, I’ve got you,” he whispers, but doesn’t take his hand off her mouth.

Instead, he runs a hand over her exposed cheeks and has to bite his lip to stop groaning loud when he feels she’s wearing a tiny thong.

He runs his large hands over her clothed slit and she bucks and he can feel she’s soaked through already.

“Fuck Claire, you’re so fucking good for me,” he breathes.

Her answer is to bend forward slightly, presenting herself in the tiny gap they have.

He wastes no time pushing two thick fingers into her tight, wet entrance, pulling her thong to the side and she braces her hands on the door frame as he finger fucks her hard and deep.

He knows there is only one way to do this, it’s going to be dirty and fast and he fucking loves it, he needs her like he needs air.

He keeps her thong pulled tight and unbuckles his belt, praying it doesn’t make too much noise. 

He pulls his throbbing dick out and pushes into her in one strong stroke.

She bites his hand at that, his cock is the base of a beer bottle thick and easily as long and he immediately begins pounding into her. 

She loves this alpha male side of him and she’s glad he’s covering the sounds she’s making.

The clicking of heels start to fade down the corridor and Owen knows they’re going to be home free.

He takes his hand off her mouth, places both on her hips instead and slams into her relentlessly.

“Come on baby, fuck I’ve missed you, your tight pussy, tell me you didn’t fuck anyone else this year, it’s only my dick that is allowed to fuck you,” he’s possessive and she tells him what he needs to hear.

“Only you Owen, fuck, I fucked myself on my fingers thinking about your mouth licking into me, that time I rode your face, so many times Owen, just for for you,” she pants.

He’s not going to last much longer so he brings his left hand around her front, drags his hand down her bouncing tits, still gripping her thong in his right hand at her hip and he rubs her clit relentlessly.

It isn’t until he can feel that he’s about to come that lets go of her thong, licks his finger and runs his hand down her perfect, exposed ass and pushes his finger slightly into her tight hole, wanting to claim all of her.

He bites down on her neck and sucks hard, knowing he’s going to leave a mark. Good. She’s his.

She comes with a shout at the feeling and clenches down on him with both holes. She literally wrenches his orgasm from him, squeezing his dick and he pounds deep, filling her with his cum, rocking slowly to ride it out, as long as possible.

He makes a sound like he’s dying. Maybe he is. What a way to go.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes before he pulls out, smoothes her dress down and tucks himself back in. He needs to get them out of here and now he has a pretty motivating visual, powering his escape. He wants to take her back to the little house he’s built and lick every inch of her, until she’s a writhing mess.

He wants to fuck her throat while his face is buried in her beautiful cunt and he wants to do it over and over.

He’s going to fuck her like it’s an argument to win and he knows she’ll be up for that challenge.

He knows they’re both going to end up on that fucking island one way or another, but he wants a few days with a Claire first, undisturbed, on his terms.

He turns her around gently and she’s still gasping for breath.

“We good?” He says to her, licking into her mouth softly, trying to show her all the apologies in the world, for being absent this past year.

She seems to get it.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re good,” she’s says and kisses him back hard.

 

——————————

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for my works to be posted on any other sites apart from this one.


End file.
